Irrésistiblement votre
by Gangenoir
Summary: Une fic de Mucc: Tatsurou X Satochi


_Auteur: Gabriel et Rosalie _

_Groupe: Mucc _

_Pairing: Tatsurou X Satochi _

_Rating: T ou Pg-13 _

_Type: One-shot, romance _

_Disclamer: Mucc ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant sur leur dos. _

_**Irrésistiblement votre**_

Je suis calme. Je me sens très calme même. Pas que je ne le suis jamais, non détrompez-vous. Je le suis quand il l'est et quand il n'est pas là, ce qui veut dire quasiment tout le temps. C'est fou comment des personnes peuvent changer de comportement en la présence d'autrui. J'imagine que c'est l'instinct de l'être humain. Le subconscient qui réagit, enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas. Bref ce n'est pas vraiment important, mais…un peu je suppose ou…je veux dire que si! Oui il y a de l'importance! Quand je le vois, je deviens enfantin, un peu taquin et je me sens énergique, quoique je le sois déjà. Tandis que lorsque je suis seul, comme en ce moment, je suis calme, trop même, je me sens insensible et sans vie. Drôle de contraste, non?

Il me fait tant vibrer, il n'est pas le plus beau, mais avec sa voix et son énergie, il me charme, il me fait vivre. Il est grand, pas beaucoup par rapport à moi, il a les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules. Il a un corps, tout un, large sans être musclé ou gros, mais que je pourrais décrire comme étant massif. Il me fait tellement de l'effet ce corps que la plupart du temps j'en tremble. Il y a aussi son visage. Il possède de beaux yeux de couleur noisette et qui sont si expressifs. Il y a son nez qui n'est ni petit, ni large, normal je suppose. Il a une grande bouche, mais ses lèvres ne sont pas pulpeuses juste pleines. Une belle bouche qui ne demande qu'à être embrassée.

Je devrais peut-être m'arrêter. Umph! Sale affaire. Je ne le vois, il apparaît dans mon esprit, je ne lui parle, je l'entends chanter, il m'obsède jour et nuit. Enfin presque…je veux dire, je ne le vois pas encore dans ma soupe, au moins, il y a ça. Ouais une chance sinon je pense que je lui sauterais dessus. Quoique…nah! Je ne suis pas comme cela. Je me trouvais calme, maintenant je suis plutôt agité. Je crois que je vais m'occuper à jouer de la batterie.

Je me lève de mon divan et je me dirige vers une petite chambre où j'ai mis mon ordinateur et mon instrument. Je rentre et je vais m'asseoir sur mon petit tabouret. Je prends mes baguettes qui sont à terre et je commence à pratiquer. Ah…ça fait du bien. Je ne pense à rien, je me sens léger sans ses pensées troublantes. Un, deux, un, deux, un, deux, trois, quatre. J'adore…rien ne me détend plus que de jouer de la musique. J'imagine que c'est normal puisque c'est mon métier, ma passion, ma vie. Je suis content, car aujourd'hui, c'est congé. Je crois que le dernier remontait à trois semaines. J'avoue que j'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau de travail. Que voulez-vous? Il faut s'y faire ce n'est pas si facile d'être artiste. Certains pensent que composer une chose se fait comme une poule qui pond un œuf. Il faut écrire la musique, écrire les paroles et il faut que les deux se marient ensemble dans un parfait accord. C'est pareil comme un couple finalement…pas facile, on doit s'investir à fond, corriger les problèmes et aimer. Ah ce n'est pas évident, hélas.

Je me plonge de nouveau dans mon tempo, je l'ai perdu avec mes belles pensées. Je crois que je vais jouer un bon vieux morceau de Luna sea. Je vais prendre la chanson « Shine ». Je l'aime bien même si ce n'est pas mon groupe favori, mais comme disait ma mère, il faut encourager sa culture.

Je me sens dans mon monde, c'est super comme sentiment. La musique envahit mes oreilles et ma tête comme par magie. Je crois que je vais chantonner, je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus de vie. Deux, quatre, six, la la la la la, deux, quatre, six, la la la la la, deux, trois, six. Merde! J'arrête. J'ai entendu une autre voix. Je dépose mes baguettes par terre et je regarde aux alentours.

Mon regard s'arrête sur la personne qui est…Tatsurou! Je suis surpris voire épaté. Il me fixe de ses yeux rieurs et de son sourire espiègle. Je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose, car lorsqu'il fait une telle face ce n'est jamais bon signe.

- Salut Chito-san.

- Wow! Bravo pour le jeu de mots! Satochi, mais en l'envers, l'intérêt s'il vous plaît?

- Salut Tatoo-kun.

Il rie doucement. J'imagine que la cause de ce rire est le fait que c'était le surnom qu'il se donnait auparavant. Je me demande pourquoi qu'il a choisi un tel surnom, mais bon. Je l'examine avec des yeux subtils enfin, j'essaie. Il a pris possession de la chaise d'ordinateur, il porte des jeans noires, un chandail noir avec un gros bonhomme sourire jaune et ses souliers. Quoi? Je vais le tuer. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se promener avec ses chaussures dans l'appartement surtout cette paire, elle laisse de grosses traces sur mon plancher. Elles sont longues à faire partir en plus. Je vais le tuer.

- Ça va?

- Euh… oui et non.

- Comment ça, dit-il avec son sourire malicieux.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, mais j'aimerais que tu sonnes avant d'entrer et que tu enlèves tes saletés de souliers en entrant comme toute personne civilisée.

Il me regarde avec un air sérieux et tout d'un coup, il se met à rire comme un déchaîné. Un de ces rires vraiment chiants qui fait frustrer les gens parce que tu sais qu'il se moque réellement de toi. Je prends une de mes expressions les plus mortes, une qui est très vide et très froide. Il me regarde et s'arrête, mais en gardant un sourire.

- Tu me fais rire Chito-san.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme cela?

- Je trouve ça mignon et de plus c'est original.

Ouais. J'avoue qu'en ce moment, il m'inquiète. Je savais qu'il était anormal, mais rendu à ce niveau, c'est plutôt effrayant. Je me lève de mon tabouret et je vais vers lui. Je m'arrête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

- Pourquoi pas?

Nous sortons de la pièce en même temps et je me dirige à la cuisine alors qu'il va dans le salon. Il s'assoit sur le divan confortablement et met ses pieds sur la petite table juste en face. Pour qui se prend-t-il? Il fait exprès pour me provoquer ou quoi? Je me rends au réfrigérateur et je lui cries : - Tu veux quoi?

- Un coca.

Je lui en verse dans un grand verre et je prends un verre de jus et je vais le rejoindre. Je m'assois à mon tour, il prend sa boisson et commence à la boire rapidement. Il avait soif du moins. De mon côté, je bois tranquillement, je ne suis pas pressé.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil de manière très discrète. Il est beau ainsi calme, pensif, perdu dans sa bulle. J'admets que ces moments sont rares même très. J'imagine que toutes ces questions ne seront jamais résolues. Hum…dommage. C'est plutôt étrange de le voir chez moi aujourd'hui, d'habitude il est avec Yukke. Si je ne savais pas que mon ami blondinet est hétéro, je me serais dit que tous les deux sortiraient ensemble. Ils parlent quasiment tout le temps, ils passent leurs journées de congé ensemble, bref ils ne sont quasiment jamais l'un sans l'autre. Alors Miya et moi sommes devenus de bons camarades même s'il aurait voulu que je devienne son copain. Il est gentil, sérieux, étrange frôlant le paranormal parfois, mais il n'est pas du tout mon type. C'est la vie. Il a passé par-dessus l'idée et maintenant, on est de très bons amis.

- Ça va?

Je sursaute. Tatsurou est penché vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite et je sens aussi mes mains devenir moites. Je les essuie subtilement et j'évite de le regarder directement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Est-ce que je lui dis : « Excuse- moi Tatsurou, mais non, ça ne va pas. Je suis gai et je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai entendu chanter à ce festival. » ? Ou encore « Bien oui, ça va mon ami, tu te fais des illusions. Je te l'ai dit aussi de lâcher la drogue. »? Je me demande bien laquelle de ces deux réponses, il préférerait. Ça pourrait être drôle, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée finalement. Je le regarde et je prends une respiration.

- Ça va, je suis un peu lunatique ces temps-ci.

Il m'observe d'un œil septique et ses épaules commencent à trembler. Il s'esclaffe, encore une fois, en s'éloignant un peu de moi et en tenant les côtes.

Je me sens plutôt insulté! Il est fou, il rie deux fois de moi en si peu de temps. Suis-je une boîte à blague? Il m'énerve tellement à cet instant même. Je déteste qu'on se moque ouvertement de moi. Je crois qu'il le sait en plus. Pourtant…il n'est pas ainsi habituellement, du moins pas avec moi. Quand il agit de cette façon, c'est plutôt avec Yukke, mais c'est parce que les deux se taquinent souvent. C'est presque une routine. Sauf que parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'elle change et que Tatsurou s'occupe un peu plus de moi. C'est la vie je suppose.

Je le regarde puis je constate qu'il rie encore. Grrr! Je saute sur lui et je commence à l'étrangler. Il se couche sur le dos, tend ses bras et se met à me chatouiller les flancs. Nous rions tous les deux comme des enfants. Je lui lâche le cou et j'essaie d'enlever ses mains cruelles. Elles sont solidement prises sur moi. Je sais! Je vais reculer, comme ça, je vais glisser entre ses doigts. C'est ce que je fais, mais Tatsurou ne veut pas me laisser partir à ce que je peux comprendre. Au lieu de lâcher prise, il s'agrippe fermement à mes vêtements. Je réussis tout de même à m'éloigner, mais mon ami décide de nouer ses jambes autour de ma taille. Semblablement aux films, il me donne une poussée et je tombe sur lui.

Maintenant, nos torses se touchent, je suis sur mes avant-bras, qui eux sont de chaque côté de sa tête. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux qui pétillent de joie. Je peux aussi sentir son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien. Serait-il nerveux? Peut-être. Je vais découvrir, regardez-moi faire.

- Tatsurou, pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui?

- Je suis venu t'inviter à dîner avec moi ce soir.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je trouve que nous ne discutons jamais et que nous ne passons aucun

temps ensemble.

- Tu trouves?

- Oui.

Wow! Je suis invité à un dîner intime chez Tatsurou. Trop génial! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous imaginez? Je vais être à la même table que lui, je vais manger avec sa vaisselle, je vais manger la même nourriture que lui, je vais être assis à côté de lui. C'est trop…wow. Une minute! Depuis quand cuisine-t-il? Je savais pour Yukke, c'est lui qui prépare nos repas lors de nos tournées, mais Tatsurou? La dernière fois qu'il a tenté de nous préparer un repas c'était des nouilles chinoises qui étaient trop cuites. Bon, on verra le résultat ce soir.

Je suis si bien d'être près de lui. Je crois que ça ne lui pose aucun problème puisqu'il ne me repousse pas. Tant mieux, je suis sûr qu'il est aux hommes alors. Je suis tellement bien que je vais en profiter un peu. Je me couche sur lui, je mets ma tête sur son cœur et mes bras enlacent son cou. Il me regarde, je le sais. Je peux sentir son regard à travers de mes cheveux. Son corps devient mou, ce qui veut dire qu'il est détendu. Ces bras m'encerclent et une de ces mains me caresse le haut du dos. J'aime la chaleur qu'il émane, elle est calme et sereine. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment si exquis. Si exquis que je sens mon esprit rejoindre Morphée…hum…Morphée.

À peine que je pense à dormir que j'entends des pas. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour voir le visage de Tatsurou, qui lui aussi, semble vouloir dormir. Il fronce un sourcil et ouvre un œil. Puis, il me regarde de ses deux yeux noisette.

- Quoi? Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose Sa-san?

- Nouveau surnom? Quelle créativité. Surtout aujourd'hui.

- J'ai entendu des pas.

- Hum…qui ferait une telle chose, dis-moi.

- Toi.

Il me regarde avec malice et me sourit.

- J'avoue, mais je suis là donc ça ne peut pas être moi.

- Effectivement.

Voyons qui viendrait chez nous sans avertir autre que Tatsurou? Je me le demande. Miya? Il est assez fou pour le faire surtout lorsqu'il s'ennuie et qu'il veut nous faire peur. Yukke? Nah! Il est civilisé, lui. Ma mère? Elle a un double de ma clef, mais elle appellerait avant de s'inviter.

- Kikou les amoureux!

Flash! Ouch! Fait mal aux yeux! Je me relève subitement en me frottant les paupières. Tatsurou s'assoit et se tourne vers la lumière. Je regarde pour voir Miya assis dans ma chaise berçante avec une limonade en main. Il est tout en noir et s'est mis du gros maquillage de la même couleur. Il est avec Yukke qui teint un appareil photo numérique. Lui aussi est en noir et est maquillé un peu comme le guitariste. Sauf que lui, il est debout. Nos deux confrères rient aux éclats. Les espèces…

- Vous étiez tous beaux à voir.

Bon. Miya trouve que c'est amusant de se moquer de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les imbéciles?

Les deux se regardent et repartent à rire. Tatsurou les observe avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux, puis hausse les épaules. Il doit se dire qu'ils sont fous comme lui.

- On vient récupérer ton copain, dit le blondinet.

- Mais…

- Il faut qu'il ait un peu d'aide pour sondîner de ce soir.

Je me tourne vers le concerné qui regarde Yukke avec de jolis éclairs et avec du rose aux joues. Il se tourne vers moi et fait un sourire gêné. Il baisse les yeux et se tortille les mains.

- Gomen nasai Satochi-kun. Je voulais juste que Yukke m'aide un peu, je ne veux pas que le repas soit infect…

- C'est correct Tatsurou, je sais bien que tes talents culinaires laissent plutôt à désirer.

- Sur ce, il se lève et s'en va vers la porte avec les deux grands nigauds. Il me fait face juste avant de sortir.

- Alors le souper est à 18h30. Tu peux arriver vers 18h00 si tu veux, je vais essayer de me débarrasser de ces deux vermines.

- Pfff! Même pas capable de remercier tes amis, dit Yukke.

Tatsurou le regarde sèchement pendant que lui, il continue à sourire bêtement. Oh! Ça chauffe, ça chauffe. Je sens que mes deux compères vont se faire engueuler tantôt. Tant mieux pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas à nous déranger dans un si beau moment.

- C'est okay?

- Oui, tout est correct. Je vais essayer d'être présent pour 18h00.

Les deux autres sont partis, enfin, sûrement dans la voiture de Miya. Je m'approche de mon beau noir et je m'arrête juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Nous pouvons de nouveau sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Je ressens mon cœur battre comme un fou, un peu pareil lorsque je joue de la batterie. Une chance que j'ai toujours su contrôler mes émotions sinon, je crois que j'aurais eu des problèmes. Tout d'un coup, sans m'en être rendu compte, je me retrouve plaqué contre le corps de Tatsurou et ses deux bras me retiennent solidement. Je suis tellement bien, collé à lui, sentant sa peau, enfin ses vêtements. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens et il me sourit. Sa main gauche me caresse les cheveux de haut en bas. Son autre main, elle, s'occupe de ma joue gauche. Je pense que je vais fondre.

- Veux-tu faire du fanservice?

Hein? Dans le style de Dir en grey ou de Gackt? Il est bien bizarre lui. Comme si je jouerais aux homosexuels, je n'en ai pas de besoin, je le suis.

- Pourquoi faire?

Il se penche vers moi, vers mon oreille.

- Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour te demander si je pouvais te donner un baiser.

Je me donne une claque sur le front et je secoue ma tête. Décourageant. C'est vraiment la phrase la plus drôle que je n'ai jamais entendue. Il a toujours une raison qui n'a carrément aucune logique. Il me désespère parfois. Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui?

Sa main droite lève mon menton et je vois que ses yeux brillent. Il avance sa tête et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Mes paupières se ferment doucement et mes mains vont sur ses épaules. Ses mains à lui encadrent mon visage. Flash! Oh non pas encore! Je commence à peine à reculer que sa main droite se met dans dos et presse contre lui. J'ouvre un œil et je vois que son autre main, qui a quittée mon visage, fait un doigt d'honneur aux deux crétins qui se trouvent sur mon balcon. Comment ont-ils fait?

Je détourne ma tête coupant ainsi mon baiser. Miya et Yukke se tiennent aux grilles tant ils rient. Hum…je me demande quand même comment ils ont fait, j'habite au dernier étage, qui est en fait le dixième.

Je regarde de nouveau mon chanteur bizarroïde et il sourit malicieusement. Trouve-t-il la situation drôle lui aussi? Bande de clowns. Je me tourne face vers le balcon, une main sur la hanche et l'autre main qui pointe rageusement.

- Bakas! Allez-vous en!

Mes deux compères les larmes aux yeux. Tatsurou part à rire à son tour et les deux autres se mettent à côté de lui. Yukke donne une tape amicale dans le dos de mon futur copain et dit : - On sait déjà qui fait la fille dans votre couple, mon vieux.

Quoi! Mes joues deviennent rouges de colère et je tape du pied tellement que ¸a m'insulte. Je vais me venger un jour, je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais me venger. Je commence à les pousser tous les trois vers la porte.

- Faites du trouble ailleurs bande de cons! Allez, allez, la fille va aller se préparer!

Bang! Tiens! Bonne chose, la porte claquée au nez. Ils n'ont pas à rire de moi surtout pas Tatsurou. Hum…Tatsurou…quel baiser, il m'a donné. C'était passionné et plein de fougue. Ces lèvres étaient douces et délicieuses. Comme j'ai hâte de le voir tantôt. Nous allons sûrement nous embrasser énormément et déclarer chacun nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est 16H30. Je vais aller prendre ma douche et me préparer.

Je vais dans ma chambre chercher des fringues, mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Avec le bordel qu'il y règne, ça ne peut pas m'aider. Pleins de vêtements couvrent mon plancher et quelques unes de mes partitions sont mêlées dans tout ce désordre. Je vais être obligé de faire du ménage, je crois, mais il va falloir y remédier un autre jour. Maintenant il faut que je règle ma tenue vestimentaire de ce soir. J'ouvre mon placard et je regarde ce qui me reste de propre. Je peux vous dire que le choix est plutôt limité. Après un moment d'hésitation, je crois savoir finalement. Je sors un col roulé de couleur beige et une paire de jeans bleu foncé signé Levis. Je vais vers ma commode qui est à ma droite et je prends des bas noirs. Je me dirige vers la porte. Merde! J'ai oublié mes boxers! Je retourne vers mon bureau à tiroir et je prends une paire qui est noire et qui se moule au bassin.

Je sors de la pièce finalement et je vais vers la salle de bain qui est au bout du couloir. En entrant, je pose mes fringues sur le comptoir. Je prends une serviette, une très grande que je dépose sur la barre accrochée au mur. Je me penche pour ouvrir l'eau et j'attends qu'elle soit tiède. L'eau sort du pommeau de douche et je ferme la porte pour pas que cette dernière mouille mon tapis. Je me déshabille rapidement et j'ouvre de nouveau la porte pour me glisser à l'intérieur de la petite cabine. Je prends mon savon et je me lave le plus rapidement possible. Je me rince le corps et je ferme le robinet. Je sors de la douche et je m'enroule dans ma serviette. Je m'essuie partout et je la lance dans mon panier à linge sale.

Je commence à m'habiller à mettant mes boxers, mes bas et mon pantalon. Je prends mon déodorant qui traîne sur le comptoir et je m'en mets. Je le dépose à sa place et j'enfile mon chandail. Bon, il faut que je me peigne. Je prends ma brosse à cheveux qui se trouve dans le premier tiroir. Je les démêle, ce qui n'est pas trop long. Je range ma brosse à sa place et je m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Maintenant je ressemble à un hérisson. Je saisis une bouteille de spray et je m'en vaporise partout sur la tête. Voilà! Je suis prêt! Oups! J'ai oublié le parfum. J'attrape mon eau de Cologne et je dépose quelques gouttes dans mon cou. Bon terminé!

Je sors de la salle de bain et je vais au salon. Je vais appeler un taxi, car ça ne me tente pas de me rendre chez Tatsurou en métro et en bus aujourd'hui. Je décroche le combiné et je compose le numéro. Je parle à l'homme au bout de la ligne et je lui demande de m'envoyer un taxi. Je raccroche. Je ramasse mon paquet de cigarettes en chemin, avec mon briquet, avec mes clefs et mon portefeuille. Je mets mes chaussures, je sors de mon appartement et je barre ma porte. Je vais à l'ascenseur, vive les condos de luxe et j'attends que les portes s'ouvrent. J'entre à l'intérieur de celui-ci aussitôt et je descends directement au rez-de-chaussée. Rendu, je marche vers la sortie et je suis enfin dehors. Je prends une clope en attendant.

Je suis tellement nerveux. Le dernier rendez-vous auquel j'étais convié, c'était il y a cinq mois avec un homme qui ne voulait que de la baise et rien d'autre. Beurk! Il m'avait dégoûté tout simplement et j'ai refusé catégoriquement de le revoir. Donc on peut dire que je suis très nerveux. Calme-toi, du calme. Une voiture s'arrête près de moi. Je pense que c'est mon taxi. Je me dirige vers lui, les portes s'ouvrent et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur du véhicule. J'échange quelques mots avec le chauffeur et nous partons. Je vais appeler Tatsurou pour l'avertir. Je sors mon cellulaire et je compose son numéro.

- Moshi moshi.

- Bonjour Tatsurou, c'est moi.

- Ah Toto-kun!

- Je voulais te dire que je serai là dans une demi-heure environ, il y a du trafic.

- D'accord, merci pour ton appel.

Toto-kun? Quel drôle de surnom! De plus, il m'a coupée la ligne au nez. Quel ingrat! Au moins avec un peu de colère, ma nervosité baisse d'un cran. Je regarde par la fenêtre pour me distraire, mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me changer les idées. Je ne pense qu'à Tatsurou. Je m'imagine dans ses bras, lui en train me murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille, sa langue me léchant la lobe, moi me cambrant sous cette délicieuse caresse.

- Ah…

- Vous allez bien monsieur?

Le chauffeur m'observe de yeux questionneurs au travers de son rétroviseur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie! Je vérifie les noms de rues et je me dis à l'homme.

- Oui, tout est beau, laissez-moi ici, je vais continuer à pied, il y a trop de trafic.

- Êtes-vous sûr monsieur.

- Très sûr, merci beaucoup.

Je lui donne son argent et je descends du taxi. Quel moment embarrassant! Je ne pensais pas mes pensées osées me feraient tant d'effets. Je peux dire que je commençais à avoir des chaleurs.

Je marche sur le boulevard bondé de gens. Umph! J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avancer avec tout ce monde. Bon. Je vois que je vais être obligé de faire du slalom. Toutes les personnes me lancent des regards venimeux et avec raison. Je trouve la bonne rue et je vais à droite. Je suis maintenant sur une petite ruelle avec des blocs à appartement sur chaque côté. Il faut que je me souvienne du bon édifice. Quand je regarde cet endroit, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un jeu de Monopoly. Des dizaines et des dizaines de blocs rouges brique collés les uns sur les autres. Je suis rendu au 601 et je crois que Tatsurou habite au 639. J'ai encore du chemin à faire. Je longe la ruelle jusqu'à j'arrive devant l'édifice en question.

J'entre à l'intérieur du bâtiment et je presse la sonnette numéro 10 qui est celle de mon beau noir. Un bruit se fait entendre et j'ouvre la porte magnétique. Il est chanceux lui, il habite au premier étage. Je monte les quelques marches et je vais vers la porte de mon prince. Je m'y arrête devant, je respire un grand coup et je cogne doucement. Aussitôt le battant ouvert, je vois…Yukke? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là lui?

Il m'accueille chaleureusement, j'espère et me fait entrer. Il disparaît immédiatement, je suppose qu'il est à la cuisine. J'enlève mes souliers et je vérifie l'heure. Il est 17h30 environ, oups! Je suis arrivé un petit peu trop tôt. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais rejoindre mon ami blondinet qui est au four. Une délicieuse odeur se fait sentir et elle me fait saliver. Je vais à ses côtés et je jette un cop d'œil aux casseroles. Yukke se tourne brusquement vers moi et se met à me pousser.

- Allez vilain fouineur, sors d'ici!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais! Allez va ailleurs!

Je me retrouve dans la salle à manger, une chance qu'il y a deux embrassures sinon je me serais de nouveau trouvé à l'entrée. Je vois Miya qui place délicatement les couverts et je peux remarquer qu'il a mis une belle nappe blanche. Wow! Je suis épaté. Tatsurou apparaît au bout du corridor et arrête de bouger en me voyant. Il ne se gêne pas du tout pour m'examiner de haut en bas. Je le regarde dans les yeux et il me sourit. Je fais pareil comme lui, je suis curieux tout de même. Il porte des jeans larges d'un bleu délavé avec un chandail noir moulant. J'en ai le souffle coupé tant il est beau. Ses cheveux sont libres sur ses épaules et…une minute. Il les a coupés! Je trouve que c'est mignon.

- Ouais Satochi, tu arrives en avance.

- Je sais, mais j'ai fait une bonne partie du chemin à pied, il y avait trop de trafic.

- Avoue que tu voulais juste profiter pour coller Tatsurou, me dit Miya.

- Euh…, dis-je embarrassé.

Le guitariste ayant fini de mettre les couverts, il décide de rejoindre Yukke. Je suis rouge, je suis certain de ceci. Tatsurou s'approche tout doucement de moi, en riant légèrement et me prend dans ses bras. C'est fou que j'aime cette sensation.

- N'écoute pas Miya, il dit des bêtises. Quoique tu aies le rouge aux joues, je pourrais croire qu'il dit vrai.

- Euh…bien…je…ano…

- Chut, murmure-t-il.

Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser lorsque Yukke fait irruption dans la salle à manger. Tatsurou s'éloigne un peu de moi et regarde le bassiste déposer quelques plats. Comme ça l'air bon. Nous ne disons rien et nous attendons que notre ami s'en aille. C'est ce qu'il fait peu de temps après qu'il se soit assuré que tout est en ordre. Je regarde mon beau chanteur qui semble pensif. Je me demande bien à quoi peut-il penser. Tout ce que je pense en ce moment c'est de l'embrasser tout de suite, mais je vais devoir attendre. Quoique je commence aussi à avoir faim. Miya revient nous voir sans que nous ayons eu le temps de profiter de leur absence.

- Une chance que Yukke a préparé son dîner plus tôt.

- Pourquoi, dis-je.

- Nous allons partir plus tôt, dit mon ami d'un ton plutôt moqueur.

Il retourne vite à la cuisine. Qu'ont-ils? Ils entrent et sortent de la salle à manger souvent. Peut-être qu'ils veulent nous espionner et être discrets. Je ne crois pas, mais c'est toujours une hypothèse. Yukke vient encore une fois nous voir, mais il regarde Tatsurou.

- Le souper est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à vous servir vous-mêmes. Miya et moi avons accompli notre mission, nous vous quittons.

Je l'observe avec questionnement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un feuilleton des années 60. Ils sont étranges, j'espère qu'ils ne préparent de mauvais coup cette fois.

- Bonne soirée alors, dis-je.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi les amoureux, nous dit Miya.

- Merci pour votre aide, je vous souhaite bonne soirée, dit Tatsurou qui n'attend que nos deux amis quittent.

Deux minutes plus tard, il n'y a plus personne sauf moi et mon beau noir.

- Va t'asseoir Satochi, je fais le service ce soir.

- Ok.

Wow! Il fait le service. Je suis content, je dois dire. J'attends patiemment et je vois Tatsurou revenir avec deux assiettes. Il en dépose une en face de moi et il s'assoit à côté de moi avec la sienne. Je sens et une merveilleuse odeur émerge de mon plat. Je commence à manger comme un affamé et je vois que mon chanteur rie de moi. Je ralentis la cadence légèrement, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Yukke cuisine des plats dignes d'un chef cuisinier. J'engloutis et un moins de temps, j'ai terminé. Tatsurou en parfait gentilhomme se lève et me demande : - Veux-tu une autre assiette?

La bouche pleine de nourriture j'acquiesce. Il rie doucement encore et se rend de nouveau à la cuisine. Il revient deux minutes après et je recommence à manger. Je dois paraître comme un gros porc, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vraiment faim. Après que nous ayons finis nos plats, moi en premier, mon beau chanteur se lève.

- Veux-tu du dessert Toto-chan?

- Oui et pour l'amour de Dieu, vas-tu arrêter de me trouver des surnoms, je trouve ça lassant.

- Bien sûr mon joli chaton, dit-il avec un ronronnement. Je pense que ma cause est peine perdue. Je dois admettre que « mon joli chaton » c'est mignon et romantique.

Tatsurou revint avec deux petites assiettes et une tarte. Miam! De la tarte aux fraises! Je salive devant le dessert tant j'en veux. Je suis gourmand, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il me regarde avec des yeux moqueurs. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Tantôt il pouffait de rire parce que je me goinfrais et là il pouffe pour je ne sais quelle raison!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant baver mon beau? Est-ce moi ou la tarte?

- Les deux…

Je suis imbécile quand je veux! J'ai répondu à une de ces bêtises. Oh non! Je deviens rouge à nouveau, je suis si gêné. Il me donne un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et me donne une pointe de tarte. Je la mange aussitôt. À peine que je l'ai terminée, j'en prends une deuxième part. Je vais éviter de répondre toutes sortes d'âneries. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je détourne rapidement la tête. Ces yeux sont remplis de désir et de malice. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. Je verrai bien. Je dépose mon assiette et j'attends. Il finit à son tour son dessert. Il se lève subitement en me prenant la main et en déposant son genou droit sur le plancher. Que fait-il pour l'amour de dieu? Puis tout d'un coup, il se met à me chanter une sérénade. Seigneur! Une chance qu'il soit chanteur, sinon je crois que je serais mort de honte. Je le regarde choqué pendant quelques instants puis je m'adoucis. Mon cœur bat de nouveau à la chamade, c'est la première fois que je vois une personne aussi romantique. Je rougis encore une fois. Je le regarde à nouveau, ému.

Tatsurou se lève tout doucement et m'incite, tout en chantant, à faire de même. Nos corps se rapprochent tels que des aimants. Mes mains commencent à être moites sûrement dû à la nervosité. J'ai la tête baissée tant je suis gêné. Je n'ai pas l'air d'une personne comme cela, mais je ne le laisse jamais paraître. Un doigt me lève le menton et je vois des yeux plongés dans les miens. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il ait arrêté de chanter. Son visage se penche vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Un baiser sucré avec un goût prononcé des fraises. Hum…délicieux. J'enlace mes bras autour de son cou et je me colle littéralement à lui. Nous nous embrassons ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

- Je t'aime Satochi, depuis le jour où tu m'as envoyé cette carte du nouvel an.

- Oh Tatsurou…je…je t'aime moi aussi.

Je reste sans voix. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'une simple carte pouvait provoquer de tels sentiments. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je saute sur lui tel un fauve et nous tombons à la renverse sur son plancher. Je commence à lui donner des milliers de baiser.

**Scène censurée **

Le soir même; 11h00

Beurk! C'est la dernière fois que je me laisse tenter par la gourmandise. Je peux vous jurer que c'est la pire des ennemies. Con comme je suis. La soirée était parfaite, Tatsurou et moi avons fait l'amour sur le plancher et après nous avons regardé un film. Je me suis alors goinfré de guimauves, de chips, de pop-corn et de tarte aux fraises. Je peux vous dire que le mélange n'est pas conseillé. À peine le film finit, je me suis rendu à la salle de bain. Ça doit faire environ, quinze minutes que je suis au-dessus du bol de toilette. Tout a ressorti; le dîner, les collations, tout. J'ai tout gâché en ayant cette putain d'indigestion!

- Tout va bien aller Satochi, docteur Tatsurou va te soigner.

Je relève la tête pour lui sourire, mais un haut le cœur revient à la charge. Beurk! Il y a une chose positive à tirer de tout ce bordel. J'ai un docteur personnel pour me soigner que j'aime fort.

**Fin**


End file.
